1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a convertible vehicle having a roof movable by a roof kinematic system between a closed position in which the roof covers the vehicle interior and a stowed position in which the roof is lowered and stored in a rear storage compartment of the vehicle.
2. Background Art
DE 195 07 431 C1 (corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,778) describes a vehicle having a multi-part, lowerable hardtop roof movable between closed and stowed positions. The roof includes front and rear roof parts. A locking device situated in a region of the front section of the front roof part locks the roof to the front windshield frame of the vehicle when the roof is in the closed position. The locking device also locks the roof in the stowed position in which the roof is stored in the rear storage compartment of the vehicle. When the roof is in the stowed position and stored in the storage compartment, a locking hook of the locking device engages with a retaining block fixed to the vehicle body to prevent unintentional motion of the stored roof. A hydraulic cylinder on the front roof part functions as a drive for actuating the locking device. The reference does not mention the possibility of locking a storage compartment lid covering the storage compartment.
DE 101 49 229 B4 describes a vehicle roof locking device. A locking hook of this locking device together with a kinematic closing system for actuating the locking hook is integrated into the storage compartment and may thus be actuated independently from a locking device for locking the roof to the front windshield frame. This reference does not mention the possibility of locking a storage compartment lid covering the storage compartment.
DE 196 50 402 C2 (corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,224) describes a storage compartment lid for a vehicle. A self-contained locking device locks the storage compartment. A drive such as a geared motor for swivelling the storage compartment lid actuates a kinematic closing system of the locking device. This reference does not mention the possibility of locking a movable vehicle roof in its stored position.